Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printing apparatus including a maintenance unit for recovering a printhead.
Description of the Related Art
The printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-160616 includes a cleaning device having a cap for capping the nozzle outlet surface of the printhead, and a wiper blade for wiping the nozzle outlet surface. To maintain high ejection performance of the printhead, the cleaning device activates a negative pressure generator to suck up ink while the nozzle outlet surface is capped. The cleaning device then wipes the nozzle outlet surface using the wiper blade to wipe off the ink adhered on the nozzle outlet surface during the suction of the ink.
However, the inkjet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-160616 may be disadvantageous in that, after the suction of the ink at a capping position, the inkjet printing apparatus moves the carriage including the printhead, for the wiping operation, to a wiping position away from the recording medium along the main scanning direction, and thus the carriage may take time to move over the distance between the capping position and the wiping position apart from the capping position with respect to the printhead along the main scanning direction.